


Progress

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home can take a long time.</p><p>Vague spoilers for season 7's Fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

Calm envelops him like a shroud as he sits on the concrete floor. Daniel can hear Teal’c’s measured breathing by his side, and if he concentrates really hard, he can almost sense the flickering light from the candles that surround them. 

They’ve done this a hundred times before, seeking solace in meditation, searching for a refuge from the horrors of neverending battle. They even tried it when he wasn’t sure who Teal’c was, who any of these people were who professed to be his friends.

This time there’s a difference. Now he remembers all that’s gone before.

He’s finally home.


End file.
